Comment soigner un tsundere à l'état grippal?
by Ookami97
Summary: Quand Bakugo a attrapé un virus et que la seule personne en mesure de le soigner n'est autre que son ami dévoué Kirishima. Sauf que le cendré n'est pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche... OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Katsuki ! [KiriBaku]


**Auteur :** Ookami97. Oui, c'est moi. Étonnant n'est ce pas ?

**Titre :** _« Comment soigner un tsundere à l'état grippal ? » _

**Disclamer :** Chisana et moi-même sommes les mères légitimes de l'enfant. OUI BON OK IL EST À KOHEI ! Ça suffit maintenant !

**Rating :** K+. C'est pur et innocent. Si, j'vous jure !

**Genre :** Friendship, Humor

**Note :** BONJOUUUUR ! Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Nous sommes le 20 avril, jour de l'anniversaire de notre _tsundere_ national, notre petite bombe sur pattes préférée, j'ai nommé: **Katsuki Bakugo**! Et oui! Du coup, j'ai pensé que cet OS serait pas mal pour marquer le coup, parce que ce sale gosse mérite quand même de l'amour ! Comment ça, _« non »_ ? Vous voulez vous battre ?

Bref, pas grand-chose à dire là dessus, ne serait-ce que ce n'est qu'un petit (enfin, haha il fait quasi 10k) OS sans prise de tête, qui, je l'espère, vous fera marrer. Attention, je vais briser du mythe. Vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Comment soigner un tsundere à l'état grippal?**_

Ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à six heures, comme à son habitude, Katsuki avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Il avait senti que sortir d'entre ses draps était plus difficile que les autres jours, que d'aller faire son footing matinal avait presque été une torture, au point de devoir abréger, à contre cœur, sa session d'entraînements matinaux.

Il s'était traîné, depuis la forêt qui bordait le campus, jusqu'à l'internat où il avait pris une douche brûlante, et s'était rendu dans la cuisine après avoir enfilé son uniforme pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais il n'avait rien pu avaler. Rien ne passait, il avait donc abandonné et avait jeté un œil à l'horloge pendue au mur de la salle commune : sept heures trente. Les cours commençaient dans une heure, et il se sentait déjà épuisé.

Pourtant, il était passé outre, avait ignoré sa fatigue, il avait ignoré les frissons qui le faisaient se crisper, suivis de bouffées de chaleur insupportables. _Ça va passer, t'façon je peux pas me permettre de rater les cours_.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il s'était préparé et était parti en direction du lycée.

Il ne s'était jamais pointé dans la salle de classe aussi tôt. En général, il se contentait de trois ou quatre minutes d'avance, mais aujourd'hui, même Iida qui avait l'air de passer la moitié de sa vie en cours n'était pas encore arrivé. Il avait la pièce pour lui seul, et alla s'affaler sur la chaise de son bureau, balançant lourdement son sac de cours à ses côtés. Il croisa les bras sur sa table et posa sa tête par dessus, fermant les yeux dès que son front eut rencontré ses avant bras.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, réveillé par une main sur son épaule, la salle était pleine. Tous les élèves étaient arrivés, Izuku chuchotait quelque chose au délégué en regardant dans sa direction, d'autres se contentaient de discuter entre eux en l'ignorant. La main qui l'avait secoué n'était autre que celle d'Eijiro, penché au dessus de lui, l'air inquiet.

« Katsuki, ça va ? »

Il se redressa en grognant, passant une main sur ses yeux. Il s'était endormi ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Mais il se sentait encore plus fatigué que tout à l'heure. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Il allait lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Midnight, son entrée fut suivie d'un silence soudain et Eijiro retourna à son bureau, jetant un œil soucieux dans sa direction. Katsuki détourna le regard. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, ça allait.

Pourtant, le cours de la matinée fut un véritable enfer. Impossible de suivre la voix de la prof, impossible de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle écrivait au tableau, impossible d'assimiler ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à raconter sur « _le rôle du Japon dans le développement et la mondialisation_ ». Il avait chaud, il se sentait mal, et il ne voyait même pas ce qu'il y avait devant lui, sa vision rendue floue par une fièvre qui lui compressait les tempes. Alors qu'il soupirait pour la énième fois, Midnight se tourna dans sa direction et trancha de sa voix ferme :

« Bakugo, qu'est ce que tu as ? Si tu te sens mal, vas à l'infirmerie mais arrête de geindre comme ça.

-Gh… Ça va. »

Mais sa voix était si faible qu'il ne fut même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendue. Voyant qu'il ne s'emportait pas plus que ça comme il aurait pu le faire s'il avait été dans son état normal, la jeune femme se contenta de lever un sourcil avant de se retourner vers le tableau pour reprendre son cours. Derrière lui, Izuku se pencha sur son bureau pour lui chuchoter :

« Kacchan, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y aller ? Tu as l'air d'avoir la…

-Ferme-là, Deku, je t'ai pas sonné. » Souffla l'intéressé en se tournant vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

Son camarade se rassit, penaud, en bredouillant que s'il changeait d'avis il voulait bien l'y accompagner, mais Katsuki l'ignora et se replaça dans l'axe de son bureau en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il n'avait même pas la force d'en rajouter une couche pour lui faire comprendre que non, bordel de merde, il n'avait pas besoin de sa putain d'aide parce qu'il n'avait rien, et que, même si, imaginons qu'il ait vraiment quelque chose -ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas- il ne s'abaisserait jamais à lui demander un service, à lui !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la pause de midi et deux, Katsuki le vécu comme une véritable délivrance. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Il allait retourner à l'internat, pioncer pendant les deux heures de pause, et il serait frais comme un gardon pour le cours de Super Héro 101 de l'après midi.

Il se leva de sa chaise, s'emparant de son sac de cours, et se dirigea vers la sortie, prenant à droite. C'était sans compter sur Eijiro qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et qui, en ami fidèle, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Il le rattrapa au niveau du couloir.

« Attends, Katsuki ! Est ce que tout va bien ? T'as l'air…

-C'est bon, ça va, le coupa le cendré qui commençait à en avoir légèrement marre qu'on s'intéresse de la sorte à son cas.

-Où tu vas ? La cantine est pas dans cette direction…

-Je vais pas au self, je vais à l'internat, grogna-t-il, déjà ennuyé de devoir s'expliquer sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il était_ jamais_ tranquille, avec ce gars.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Il soupira et se retourna vers lui, prêt à gentiment lui intimer de s'occuper de son propre cul, quand sa vue se troubla. Il tituba et prit appui sur le mur, portant une main à ses tempes. Eijiro ne perdit pas une seconde et posa sa main sur son bras :

« T'es vraiment sûr que ça va ? Parce que là, t'as plutôt l'air…

-Eijiro, stop, le coupa-t-il une seconde fois d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais sonnait juste éreintée, j'ai juste sommeil. Je vais dormir. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se décolla du mur avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Eijiro le regarda s'éloigner, tiraillé entre son envie de le suivre pour lui sortir les vers du nez et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de marcher très droit, et sa raison qui lui soufflait que Katsuki était un grand garçon qui n'appréciait en général pas trop que l'on s'en fasse pour lui. Il souffla, décida de mettre de côté son inquiétude pour l'instant et fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre Sero et Kaminari qui le hélaient depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

De son côté, Katsuki arrivait à l'internat après avoir péniblement traversé le campus. Il poussa lourdement la porte, et alla s'affaler dans l'un des larges sofas de la salle commune. Enfin, il allait pouvoir dormir… Ses yeux se fermaient déjà malgré lui. Avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement, il saisit son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et mit une alarme pour le réveiller juste avant le cours de l'après midi. Il posa ensuite son téléphone sur la table basse en face de lui et s'endormit instantanément.

Lorsque sa sonnerie le tira du sommeil, il se sentait un peu mieux. Moins fatigué, mais en revanche, il eut l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne lorsqu'il se redressa sur le canapé. Et il avait la tête lourde… Il se leva difficilement et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau. Il le vida de son contenu avant d'en reprendre un deuxième, et jeta un œil à l'horloge. Merde, il était déjà moins dix… Il fallait qu'il se magne.

Il attrapa son sac de cours à la volée et reprit la direction du lycée. Pendant qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'il commençait à en avoir plein les couilles de tous ces aller-retours, un nouveau vertige le prit, le faisant presque trébucher. Finalement, la sensation de mieux de tout à l'heure n'avait été que de courte durée… Putain, il espérait vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir suivre l'entraînement. Il se reprit, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ait vu, parce que ça serait trop la honte, sinon. Il finit par arriver juste à temps au gymnase, entrant dans les vestiaires alors que tous ses camarades étaient presque changés. Il alla s'isoler dans un coin et s'empressa d'enfiler sa tenue de héros.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dehors, sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement dont disposait le lycée. Katsuki ajustait sa manchette, une partie de son équipement attelée, l'autre gantelet à ses pieds. Il se faisait violence pour rester droit, mais avait l'impression que le paysage tournait autour de lui. Et encore cette chaleur insupportable… Il suffoquait, et tira sur le col de son haut moulant pour reprendre un peu d'air. _Qu'est ce que j'ai, merde ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? J'me sens trop mal… _

Debout à sa droite, Eijiro jeta un regard en coin dans sa direction. Un rictus anxieux déforma ses traits quand il vit le visage rouge de son camarade qui s'acharnait sur sa manchette depuis quinze minutes. Lorsque le cendré tituba avant de se reprendre, Eijiro se dit que, tant pis s'il l'envoyait chier pour la énième fois, mais là il ne pouvait pas essayer de lui faire croire qu'il n'avait « rien ».

Il se tourna vers lui mais Aizawa fut plus rapide, stoppant son monologue et posant ses yeux sévères sur le jeune homme :

« Bakugo, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Ce dernier se raidit :

« J'ai rien, grogna-t-il, mais même sa voix affirmait le contraire. C'est à ce moment là qu'Izuku, à sa gauche, intervint :

-Kacchan, tu as tous les symptômes d'une grippe et…

-Boucle-là, sale nerd ! Il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois… »

Mais il ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase, son pic d'adrénaline lui aspirant toute la pauvre réserve d'énergie dont il disposait encore. Il s'écroula en arrière, rattrapé de justesse par Eijiro et ses miraculeux réflexes qui le tiraient du pétrin une fois de plus.

Trois secondes plus tard, il rouvrait les yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol, se sentait vidé de toute force et avait une sensation de chaleur sur la joue. C'était la main de Kirishima :

« Hé ho, Katsuki, ça va ? T'as perdu connaissance !

-Quoi ?… Fit le cendré en se redressant difficilement, totalement dans les vapes.

-Kirishima, amène-le à l'infirmerie, trancha Aizawa qui s'était agenouillé près d'eux.

-Ok ! » Répondit le carmin en aidant son camarade à se remettre debout.

Alors qu'il passait son bras sous le sien pour l'aider à marcher, le cendré se dégagea de son emprise en grognant.

« Tu peux marcher ? Questionna son ami, peu sûr de lui.

-C'est bon, souffla le blond avant de trébucher et de tomber de nouveau. Heureusement, Red Riot était un futur héros et le rattrapa une fois de plus avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Non, tu peux pas apparemment. » Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Et sur ses paroles, il ne lui laissa ni le temps de répliquer, ni le temps de réfléchir et le prit dans ses bras sans lui demander son avis, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre retenant son dos, le portant comme on porterait, comment dire… Comme on porterait une princesse, c'était tout à fait ça.

Katsuki poussa un cri offusqué et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de commencer à se débattre et à lui donner des coups sur le torse pour le faire lâcher prise.

« Qu… Bordel mais Eijiro, fais-moi descendre ! Lâche-moi ! Merde ! J'te dis d'me lâcher, putain !

-Aïe, arrête de me frapper ! Je fais ça pour t'aider ! »

Eijiro resserrait tant bien que mal son emprise et après deux tentatives d'explosions dans le visage du carmin -inefficaces car ce dernier avait activé son alter pour s'en protéger- Katsuki, littéralement à bout de forces et essoufflé, décida de laisser tomber l'assaut, non sans l'insulter copieusement au passage pour lui faire comprendre qu'une fois remis sur pied, il lui ferait regretter_ amèrement _ses manières.

Après un trajet mouvementé, les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, et Eijiro reposa son camarade sur le sol avant de le pousser à l'intérieur du cabinet de Recovery Girl. L'infirmière les accueillit de son adorable petite voix chevrotante :

« Bonjour les garçons ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Un petit bobo à soigner ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Eijiro en pointant le cendré du pouce, c'est lui, il est pas en forme. »

Les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, le principal intéressé grommela une menace inaudible qui fut royalement ignorée par les deux autres. La femme s'approcha de lui et l'invita à s'asseoir au bord de l'un des trois lits disposés dans la petite pièce.

Après une auscultation rapide, le verdict fut sans appel :

« Il a une grosse grippe, fit Recovery Girl en se tournant vers Eijiro, débrouille-toi pour lui donner ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant une grosse poche de médicaments dans les mains, il va devoir rester au lit une bonne semaine si il veut que ça passe.

-Quoi ?! Une semaine ? Non mais ça va pas ? » Rugit Katsuki qui était sorti de sa torpeur en entendant ce que venait de dire l'infirmière.

Mais la femme ne l'écoutait plus et les renvoya gentiment à l'extérieur en répétant à Eijiro que c'était_ trois fois par jour, le sirop, compris ?_

Une fois qu'il furent tous les deux dehors, Katsuki explosa littéralement :

« Non mais t'as entendu ça ? Une semaine ! Elle est malade ! Comme si_ moi _j'allais sécher pendant une semaine !

-Katsuki, ça s'appelle pas sécher si tu as une bonne raison, et la grippe en est une. Puis arrête de hurler comme ça, tu vas encore t'épuiser !

-Me dis pas c'que je dois faire ! J't'emmerde ! Et t'avise pas d'essayer de me porter ! Aboya le blond en voyant Eijiro s'approcher de lui.

-Ok, ok… Le carmin fit un pas en arrière en levant ses mains devant lui, mais laisse-moi au moi t'accompagner jusqu'aux dortoirs, d'accord ?

-Pfff… Katsuki souffla et détourna le regard, t'façon je suppose que même si j'essaie de t'envoyer chier tu me suivras quand même, alors fais c'que tu veux. »

Eijiro escorta alors Katsuki jusqu'aux dortoirs, ils traversèrent une fois de plus le campus avant de se retrouver de nouveau devant les portes d'High Alliance. Ils furent devant la chambre du blond cinq minutes plus tard, et à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que Bakugo s'écroula comme une masse entre ses draps. Kirishima cru qu'il était encore tombé dans les pommes, mais laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'était seulement endormi. Il s'assit au bord du matelas, posant sur son camarade un œil à la fois inquiet et attendri, avant de réaliser que s'était quand même un peu bizarre d'être _attendri _devant son pote.

En attendant, il prenait sa mission très à cœur : il allait bien s'occuper de lui. Contre la virilité, la grippe était impuissante.

_§§§_

Katsuki se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard après un sommeil agité, troublé par une fièvre qui lui donnait beaucoup trop chaud. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il était dans son lit et se redressa laborieusement entre ses draps avant de pousser sa couverture, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Peu à peu, il se souvenait des évènements de l'après midi. Il se revoyait aux vestiaires, puis sur le terrain d'entraînement, puis se faire porter par Eijiro jusqu'à l'infirmerie -rien que l'évocation de ce souvenir le mettait dans un état de gêne démesurée- pour enfin revenir au point de départ à savoir son lit, dans lequel il aurait mieux fait de rester plutôt que de se lever ce matin.

Il soupira, prenant appui sur son coussin. Une grippe, 'manquait plus que ça… Et puis comme si c'était le moment ! Il avait des cours à suivre ! Des entraînements à faire ! Il n'allait sûrement pas devenir le numéro un en larvant en pyjama dans son lit… Attends, en pyjama ?! Il se redressa d'un coup, tirant sur le vêtement pour l'avoir sous les yeux. Il était peut-être fiévreux, mais pas encore dingue : il n'avait _aucun _souvenir de s'être déshabillé pour se changer… Soudain, son visage se crispa. Eijiro. C'était son œuvre. Le cendré bouillonna, furieux et surtout enragé de se sentir encore une fois humilié -parce qu'on en était déjà à deux et que c'était beaucoup trop pour une seule journée- même si son camarade avait seulement voulu bien faire. Il allait entendre parler de lui, si ce pervers osait repasser la tête par l'encadrement de sa porte il se prendrait le soufflet de sa vie.

Justement, le carmin refit son apparition une bonne heure plus tard. Il toqua deux coups avant d'entrer, un plateau dans les mains et un large sourire au visage.

« Ah, t'es réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ? »

Mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'un missile -qui n'était autre que le téléphone de Katsuki que ce dernier tenait entre ses mains au moment où nous parlons et qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux- lancé vers lui à toute allure qu'il évita avec brio avant que l'appareil ne s'écrase contre le mur. Kirishima posa le plateau qu'il portait sur le bureau en râlant d'un air outré :

« Hé, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es vraiment pas sympa… Geignit-il en allant ramasser le téléphone qui, heureusement, était protégé d'un épaisse coque de protection.

-TU M'AS DÉSAPÉ ET TU OSES TE PLAINDRE ? Hurla le cendré qui s'était redressé entre ses draps et qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa verve l'espace de quelques secondes, qui, je te demande QUI t'as demandé de me foutre à poil ?! Je te jure que dès que ma fièvre sera retombée je te fais la peau, enfoiré ! »

Tirant la chaise de son bureau pour s'asseoir dessus, le carmin ne fut nullement impressionné par les menaces de son ami. Il ignora ses cris et répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

« J'allais pas te laisser dormir avec ta tenue de héros quand même. Et puis on s'en fout, je t'ai déjà vu à poil aux vestiaires, tu sais. D'ailleurs…

-Stop ! Tais-toi, j'en ai assez entendu ! » Beugla Katsuki en se posant les mains sur les oreilles, ne sachant plus vraiment si c'était sa fièvre où les révélations de son ami qui lui donnaient aussi chaud.

Mais la controverse du pyjama fut vite oubliée lorsque le carmin annonça à Katsuki qu'il allait devoir prendre ses médicaments s'il voulait guérir rapidement. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il était absolument hors de question, du point de vue du cendré, qu'il avale quoi que ce soit qui ait de près ou de loin un rapport à la médication. Eijiro soupira, la bouteille de sirop dans une main et la cuillère en plastique livrée avec dans l'autre :

« T'en as pas marre, de faire des caprices pour rien ? C'est un sirop ! Ça va pas te tuer ! Et puis c'est Recovery Girl qui te l'as donné…

-T'es sourd ? J'ai dit non ! Rien à foutre de savoir de qui il vient, tu me feras pas avaler ça. »

Cramponné à ses draps, son air des plus mauvais jours au visage, Katsuki fusillait Eijiro du regard comme si il tenait une fiole de poison entre ses doigts. Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois :

« T'es un vrai gosse, ma parole, j'ai jamais vu ça.

-Pardon ?!

-Non mais c'est vrai, je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas te soigner ! C'est toi qui voulait pas rester alité non ? Avale ça et tu guériras plus vite. À moins que tu veuilles rater une semaine entière de cours et d'entraînements… » Termina le carmin avec un rictus.

Bakugo se crispa. Merde. C'est vrai, il avait oublié, ça. Kirishima lui tendit le flacon qu'il prit à contre cœur avant de lire la composition avec attention. Le carmin leva les yeux au ciel :

« Mais t'es un vrai parano ! Prends-la, ta cuillère, qu'on n'en parle plus !

-La ferme ! Hors de question que j'avale n'importe quoi, je vérifie, c'est tout. »

Après avoir examiné le flacon en long, en large et en travers, Katsuki accepta finalement d'avaler sa cuillère de sirop, non sans râler, sinon ça n'aurait pas été normal. Eijiro soupira intérieurement, « _Ouf_, pensa-t-il, _j'espère que ça va pas être la guerre à chaque fois. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait__aussi difficile. Quoi que_… » Il eut un petit rire en voyant son ami grimacer après avoir avalé son médicament, puis se retourna pour prendre le plateau qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau.

« Je t'ai apporté ça, c'est du bouillon.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je vais bouffer ça ?

-C'est que t'as pas vraiment le choix, tu vois…

-Comment ça ?! »

Eijiro lui posa le plateau sur les jambes -plus ou moins de force- avant de continuer :

« J'ai discuté avec les autres, ils ont dit que tu devais manger quelque chose pour pas rester le ventre vide, sinon t'auras du mal à combattre le virus.

-Raison de plus.

-Mange ou je te le fais avaler de force. »

Le cendré eut un rictus.

« T'oserais pas.

-Tu me connais mal, ricana le carmin. De toute façon, je bougerai pas d'ici tant que ce bol ne sera pas vide.

-Tu crois que les menaces fonctionnent sur moi, imbécile ? »

Eijiro ricana de nouveau et se rencogna dans le dossier de la chaise. Katsuki se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire marrer cet idiot, avant de réaliser qu'il avait, en effet, le ventre un peu vide et que finalement, ça serait con de ne pas le remplir sachant qu'il avait un bol fumant juste sous le nez, et que ça sentait quand même… Super bon.

Il soupira et le prit entre ses doigts avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée. Eijiro eut un sourire satisfait.

« Ben voilà.

-La ferme.

-C'est bon ?

-Ça va. »

Une nouvelle gorgée, et le cendré reposa le bol sur son plateau. Il fixait le liquide brun qui dansait à la surface, puis lança :

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu t'occupes de moi ? »

Katsuki redressa la tête vers son camarade, dont l'expression avant changé du tout au tout. Il sembla réfléchir deux secondes, puis répondit :

« Ben, parce qu'on est potes.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Il faudrait une autre raison ?

-Non, mais j'veux dire… »

Il grimaça et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque. C'était pas trop son genre, de parler comme ça… Encore la faute à la fièvre, c'était sûr.

« À cause de moi, t'as raté l'entraînement de tout à l'heure. Et puis j'suis désagréable, aussi. Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour me supporter. »

Il regretta instantanément ses paroles, se maudissant intérieurement. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait, putain ? Ça y est, c'était la fièvre qui commençait à le faire délirer.

« C'est pas grave, ça. Et puis, moi j'trouve pas. »

Quoi ? Il avait dit quoi ? Katsuki releva les yeux vers lui.

« Comment ça ?

-Ben, tu dis que t'es désagréable. Moi j'trouve pas. En vrai, j't'aime bien, tu sais.

-Ah, euh… »

Bon, la déclaration d'amitié, ça, c'était fait. Katsuki sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui brûler le dos et la nuque, mais pas sûr que ce soit encore la faute de la fièvre, sur le coup. Il se sentait gêné, et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se cacher derrière son bol pour le vider de son contenu. Il le reposa sur le plateau avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main.

« J'vais, euh… Dormir maintenant, si ça t'ennuies pas. »

Kirishima reprit le plateau avant de se lever, prêt à sortir.

« Pas d'problème. Je t'apporterai les cours, au fait, t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Il poussa la porte à l'aide de son épaule, mais au moment où il allait la refermer, la voix de Katsuki retentit :

« … Merci.

-Pardon, t'as dit un truc ? J'ai pas entendu.

-Gh… J'ai rien dit ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et sur ses paroles, il s'enroula dans sa couverture avant d'éteindre la lumière. Eijiro n'insista pas et referma doucement la porte avant de redescendre poser le plateau à la cuisine. Il était persuadé de l'avoir entendu lui dire quelque chose… Bah, il avait dû rêver.

_§§§_

Le lendemain matin, les cours commencèrent à huit heures trente, comme chaque jour, devant une salle quasi-comble. Quasi, car sur les vingt sièges vacants de la classe de Seconde A, seuls dix neuf étaient occupés. En effet, il restait une place libre, ou plutôt vide, entre Toru et Izuku. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs tout drôle à ce dernier, habitué à avoir la carrure large de son camarade dans son champ de vision en permanence. C'est fou comme on voyait bien le tableau, quand on avait pas la vue obstruée par une tignasse en pétard…

De son côté, Eijiro jetait lui aussi des coups d'œil à la place vide habituellement occupée par son ami. Ça lui faisait bizarre, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait vraiment un élément crucial, et les cours étaient bien plus calmes sans la voix rauque de Bakugo qui s'élevait de temps à autres. Après avoir jeté un énième regard de biais à la chaise tristement vide de son camarade, il secoua la tête : il devait se concentrer, il avait promis à Katsuki qu'il lui apporterait les cours, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui refiler les notes que lui avait l'habitude de prendre, deux trois mots griffonnés sans qu'on en comprenne le sens, accompagnés de dessins dans les marges et d'autres petites choses qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec le sujet.

Ayant déjà révisé à plusieurs reprises avec lui, il savait à quoi ressemblait le cahier du troisième meilleur élève de la classe… Des notes propres, organisées, rédigées sans aucune faute -sérieux, comment il faisait ça ?- et surtout, compréhensibles. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point Katsuki avait eu les boules quand il avait compris qu'il allait rater plusieurs jours de cours, et s'il pouvait atténuer ça en lui apportant des notes parfaites, encore mieux prises que si ça avait été les siennes… Il allait faire de son mieux pour lui retranscrire le maximum de ce qu'ils apprendraient aujourd'hui.

Trois heures et demie plus tard, lorsque ce fut enfin l'heure de la pause déjeuner, Eijiro laissa tomber son stylo sur sa table. Putain, il n'avait jamais autant écrit de sa vie et il avait les doigts tout engourdis. Au moins, il avait noté tout ce qu'avait dit le prof jusque dans les moindres détails, et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas peu fier de ses notes. Il s'étira, faisant craquer son dos, avant que Denki ne l'embarque pour aller manger.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, accompagnés de Mina et de Sero qu'ils avaient récupéré au passage, Eijiro sortit son portable de sa poche. Il envoya un message rapide à Katsuki, et la réponse fut presque immédiate :

_**Eijiro**__ à 12:05_

_**Objet :**__ Aucun_

_**Message : **__Je t'ai pris les cours :) Ça va, t'as faim ? Jpeux t'apporter un truc si tu veux_

_**Katsuki**__ à 12:06_

_**Objet :**__ Aucun_

_**Message :**__ Ok_

Eijiro fronça les sourcils. _Ok ?_ Mais _ok_ quoi ? Ok pour les cours ? Ok il voulait un truc à manger ? Il avait toujours été très minimaliste dans ses messages mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Alors qu'il rédigeait sa réponse dans la queue du self, Denki se pencha sur son épaule pour jeter un œil à son écran :

« À qui tu parles ? C'est ta meuf ?

-Mais non crétin, c'est Katsuki.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Il va mieux ? »

Eijiro lui lança un regard ennuyé, en réponse à sa remarque, avant de continuer :

« Je sais pas, je lui ai demandé mais il m'a pas vraiment répondu.

-Ouais, ben au moins, il t'as renvoyé un truc, parce que quand c'est moi qui lui envoie un texto il répond jamais. J'te jure, j'lui en ai déjà envoyé genre, cinq, et j'ai jamais eu de réponse ! »

Eijiro appuya sur _envoyer_, n'écoutant plus vraiment son ami.

_**Eijiro **__à 12:08 _

_**Objet :**__ T'es pas clair_

_**Message : **__Ok quoi ? Est ce que tu te sens mieux ?_

Il fit glisser son téléphone au fond de sa poche lorsque ce fut à son tour d'être servi. Fidèle à lui-même, il commanda un bol de riz blanc accompagné d'un double portion de grillades. Installé à une table avec les trois autres quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il allait prendre sa première bouchée.

_**Katsuki**__ à 12:14_

_**Objet :**__ T'es trop con_

_**Message :**__ Faut te faire un dessin ? Ok pour les cours_

_**Katsuki**__ à 12:14_

_**Objet :**__ Aucun_

_**Message :**__ Et jme sens pas mieux, j'ai pas faim_

Mina pouffa derrière sa main en entendant le téléphone de son ami sonner de la sorte :

« Mais il te harcèle carrément ! C'est l'amour fou, dis donc !

-Tu comprends, son petit-ami lui manque, ricana Kaminari.

-Arrêtez avec ça ! Râla Eijiro en gonflant la joue, on est juste potes, 'faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? »

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ses amis étaient persuadés qu'il y avait quelque chose entre leurs deux camarades, et insistaient presque quotidiennement sur le fait que Katsuki et lui feraient non seulement un très beau couple -pour reprendre leurs dires- mais aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble était qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop cons et coincés pour être capable de se l'avouer. Ce qui, bien, sûr, était démenti en bloc par les principaux intéressés qui commençaient légèrement à en avoir marre de leurs remarques lourdingues, la palme revenant à Denki qui n'avait décidément aucune finesse.

Eijiro fit de nouveau disparaître son téléphone au fond de la poche de son pantalon, décidant qu'il remettrait sa petite conversation avec Katsuki à plus tard sous peine de se faire charrier tout l'après-midi.

Il était presque treize heures quand ils sortirent du self et quand Eijiro eut enfin une seconde de répit pour répondre à son camarade.

_**Eijiro **__à 12:58_

_**Objet :**__ Aucun_

_**Message : **__J'ai laissé les médocs sur ton bureau hier, oublie pas le sirop aussi_

Il relu son texto après l'avoir envoyé, et s'apprêtait à verrouiller l'écran quand un message s'afficha soudainement :

_**Katsuki**__ à 13:00_

_**Objet : **__Aucun_

_**Message :**__ Viens _

Eijiro écarquilla les yeux et du le relire trois fois pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris. Quoi ? _Viens_ ? Là, tout de suite ? C'était sûrement grave. Il commençait peut être à délirer à cause de la fièvre ? Ou il était par terre et il ne pouvait pas se relever ? Ou pire, il était peut être en train d'agoniser ! N'écoutant que son courage, Eijiro fonça en direction de l'internat sans même prendre la peine d'en informer ses amis qui le regardèrent s'éloigner sans comprendre :

« Hé mais où est ce qu'il va, comme ça ? Fit Mina en voyant son ami disparaître à l'angle d'un mur.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, répondit Denki en haussant les épaules, Katsuki est seul dans sa chambre et l'internat est vide. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Il va aller le bai…

-Tais-toi, j'veux pas entendre ça ! Fit Sero en lui posant une main sur la bouche.

-N'empêche que, au début c'était juste pour déconner, mais j'crois qu'il a vraiment un crush sur lui. Vous avez vu comment il est aux petits soins ?

-J'suis sûr qu'il veut juste pas nous le dire, ajouta Sero. Bah, de toute façon à un moment ou un autre ça sera tellement cramé qu'ils nous l'avoueront d'eux même. »

Pendant que ses camarades montaient une théorie farfelue, Eijiro arrivait à l'internat. Il fut au troisième étage -celui de Katsuki et accessoirement le sien sachant qu'ils étaient voisins- en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et entra dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine de frapper :

« Katsuki ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Tout va bien ? »

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et il n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse. Inquiet, il fit un pas de plus à l'intérieur, posant sa main sur l'interrupteur pour y voir plus clair. Un nouveau grognement, encore plus agacé que le premier se fit entendre, le propriétaire des lieux apparemment dérangé par la lumière.

Eijiro ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha du lit. Katsuki était enfoui sous sa couverture, et il posa sa main, un peu au hasard, sur ce qu'il supposait être son épaule. Le cendré finit par bouger pour se retourner dans sa direction :

« Eijiro ? Sa voix était éraillée, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, qu'es'tu fous là ?

-Tu m'as demandé de venir ! J'étais inquiet, tu vas bien ?

-Quoi ? Mais j't'ai jamais demandé de venir, geignit le blond qui semblait avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil et qui s'enfouit de nouveau sous sa couette.

-Mais si, tu m'as envoyé _« viens »_ !

-Mais non ! »

Cette fois, Katsuki se redressa, agacé par l'insistance de son ami. Il se saisit de son téléphone et vérifia ses derniers textos avant de soupirer, agacé, mais contre lui-même cette fois-ci :

« Merde, t'as raison. C'est mon correcteur, je voulais t'envoyer _« Ok »_, et comme je commençais à m'endormir j'ai pas vérifié.

-Comment ton correcteur a pu transformer_ « ok » _en _« viens » _?

-J'en sais rien, t'as qu'a lui demander. » Fit le blond en se laissant s'enfoncer dans son coussin et en envoyant son téléphone à l'autre bout du lit.

Eijiro soupira à son tour. Bon, il avait certes eu un coup de speed en pensant que son ami avait eu un problème, mais il était au moins soulagé de voir qu'en fait, il allait bien. Enfin, c'était relatif. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux quelques secondes, et le carmin remarqua qu'il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et que ses joues étaient rouges. Sans réfléchir, il posa une main sur son front pour se faire une idée de sa température.

Évidemment, Katsuki, qui n'était pas un grand amateur des contacts physiques, s'empressa de le repousser en gueulant :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, encore ? Arrête !

-Je veux juste voir si tu as de la température !

-J'en ai pas ! J'vais bien, laisse-moi me rendormir maintenant.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais dans ton autre texto.

-C'était le correcteur.

-Oh, arrête un peu, j'vois bien que tu te sens mal.

-Oui, bon, j'ai la grippe en même temps. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire contre ça ?

-Je sais pas, moi. T'as pris tes médocs ?

-Lâche-moi.

-Tu les as pris oui ou non ?

-Je dors. Bonne nuit.

-Katsuki !

-Tu m'gonfles ! »

Le cendré le fusillait maintenant du regard, et Eijiro ne put que soupirer de nouveau devant le paradoxe humain qu'était son ami. Il se leva pour prendre la poche de médicaments, abandonnée sur le bureau et qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été touchée depuis qu'il l'avait laissée là hier.

« Bon, écoute, maintenant que je suis venu jusqu'ici, tu vas au moins me faire le plaisir de prendre ton sirop.

-C'est mort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est dégueulasse !

-Oh t'exagères, je suis sûr qu'il est très bon, c'est juste toi qui aimes rien. Allez, fais _« aaah »_…

-T'es sérieux, là ? Fit Katsuki avec une grimace mi-outrée, mi-blasée.

-Ben oui, allez, aaaah ! »

Katsuki était à deux doigts de se frapper le front avec sa main, mais il avait la tête si lourde qu'il préférait s'épargner une douleur supplémentaire. Voyant que son ami n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à abandonner, il finit par abdiquer, plus par fatigue que par réelle conviction, et lui prit la cuillère des mains avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. Comme s'il allait lui laisser lui donner la becquée, 'fallait pas déconner, non plus ! Une fois l'horrible sirop avalé -non mais quelle idée de rajouter un arôme de banane ! Sérieux, c'était immangeable !- Katsuki se laissa retomber sur son coussin. Il fronça les sourcils à l'attention du carmin :

« T'es content ?

-Ouais, fit-il avec un sourire qui dévoilait ses canines.

-Super, tu peux y aller maintenant.

-T'as besoin de rien ?

-Non, insista Katsuki, ennuyé. Juste de sommeil, et tu m'empêches de dormir !

-Ok, ok, j'y vais alors. À tout à l'heure !

-C'est ça, ouais… »

Eijiro sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière en partant. Katsuki soupira, remontant sa couette jusque sur son visage. Il se rendormit presque immédiatement, épuisé par sa fièvre et par l'hyperactivité de son ami qui était loin d'être reposante.

L'après-midi fila à toute allure pour Eijiro. Le cours de Super Héro 101 avait été intense comme à chaque fois, et il avait pris une douche aux vestiaires avant de ré-enfiler son uniforme pour retourner à l'internat. Il était presque sept heures du soir lorsqu'il sortit du gymnase et il ne traîna pas, filant dans la cuisine dès qu'il fut de retour à High Alliance pour préparer à Katsuki quelque chose qu'il pourrait avaler après avoir passé la journée à la diète, sous l'œil attentif de ses camarades qui se donnaient des coups de coudes en se lançant des regards entendus.

La plateau une fois préparé, composé d'un bouillon comme la fois précédente et de légumes bouillis pour qu'il avale quand même quelque chose de solide, le carmin fila au troisième pour s'assurer que son protégé était toujours en vie. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié les notes de cours, glissées sous son bras. Lorsqu'il entra après avoir frappé deux coups légers contre la porte, il trouva Katsuki assis dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre son coussin, son téléphone dans les mains. En le voyant arriver, il le verrouilla et l'envoya entre les draps.

Eijiro posa le plateau sur son bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise, le dossier entre les jambes et les bras croisés dessus.

« Comment tu t'sens ?

-J'suis fatigué.

-J't'ai apporté à manger. Ah, et puis tes cours aussi. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit la liasse de feuilles que le cendré attrapa en lui jetant un coup d'œil perplexe. Il feuilleta rapidement les notes d'Eijiro avant de relever les yeux sur lui.

« C'est vraiment toi qui a écrit ça ?

-Ben oui !

-Pourquoi tu prends pas tes propres cours comme ça à chaque fois ? T'aurais de meilleures notes.

-Ah, euh… C'est parce que j'ai pas la motivation, je suppose ? Mais là c'était pour la bonne cause, alors… Eijiro ricana en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ouais, ben le bulletin, c'est aussi une bonne cause. En fait t'es pas un incapable, juste un flemmard.

-Hé, t'es pas cool ! »

Katsuki ricana, avant d'être interrompu par sa propre toux. Eijiro fronça les sourcils :

« Tu tousses ? Comment ça se fait ?

-J'en sais rien… Katsuki posa une main devant sa bouche avant que la crise de toux ne se calme enfin.

-C'est parce que t'as pas assez pris ton sirop, évidemment, si tu te soignes pas, ça va empirer !

-Tu vas me lâcher avec ça, oui ? Ça a rien à voir !

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis… Bon, je t'ai apporté un plateau. T'as faim ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Essaie au moins de manger un peu. T'as pratiquement rien avalé depuis hier. »

Eijiro se retourna pour attraper le plateau qu'il posa devant Katsuki. Comme la veille, ce dernier s'attaqua d'abord au bouillon mais ne termina même pas son bol, ne touchant même pas aux légumes. Il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il le repoussa du bout des doigts après seulement quelques bouchées. Eijiro n'insista pas et s'en saisit pour le reposer derrière lui. Katsuki finit par demander :

« C'était comment les cours de cet aprèm' ?

-Ah, c'était génial. On a fait des simulations de combats en trois contre un.

-Pff, souffla le blond avec dédain, dégoûté d'avoir raté une occasion en or de se défouler, j'suis sûr que si j'avais été là, même trois d'entre vous n'auraient rien pu faire contre moi.

-Bien évidemment, fit Eijiro qui se foutait gentiment de lui. Katsuki lui lança un regard mauvais en croisant les bras et le carmin reprit :

-Et toi tu… T'as fait quoi ? Tu t'es pas fait trop chier ?

-Si, carrément, avoua l'adolescent. Je commence à en avoir plein le cul de rester cloué au lit alors que je pourrais tout déchirer pendant les entraînements.

-Katsuki, ça va, ça fait que deux jours là.

-Deux jours de trop ! »

La mine renfrognée de Katsuki se tourna vers le mur à la manière d'un enfant boudeur. Eijiro ne put empêcher un petit souffle amusé de lui échapper en le voyant faire. Avec ses joues et ses oreilles rouges de fièvre, il n'avait pas du tout l'air crédible.

Puis, du visage de son camarade, ses yeux glissèrent sur l'intérieur modestement décoré de la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une seule affiche au mur, celle d'un groupe de rock un peu rétro, et le reste du mobilier était sobre. Pas de décoration, juste le strict minimum, des stores en guise de rideaux et une parure de lit noire. Alors que le carmin fit tourner la chaise à roulettes à 180° pour jeter un œil du côté du bureau, il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant, soigneusement rangés en dessous de celui-ci, une bonne cinquantaine de comics serrés les uns contre les ordres. Eijiro se jeta dessus comme un mort de faim avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

« J'y crois pas ! T'as l'édition de _Spiderman_ avec _The Punisher_ ! Il est introuvable ! Il s'était saisit du petit manuel et le brandissait en avant comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, comment t'as fait pour le trouver ?

-Hé, l'abîme pas, grogna le cendré fidèle à lui-même avant de reprendre : ça fait un bail que je l'ai, ça doit dater de quand j'étais gamin. »

Kirishima avait commencé à le feuilleter, fasciné devant la collection de son ami. Ce dernier continua :

« J'en ai d'autres chez moi, j'ai pas tout amené. »

Une pause. Puis il reprit :

« Tu peux les lire si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ? Eijiro s'était retourné dans sa direction à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Ouais, mais j'te jure que si tu cornes ne serait-ce qu'un coin de page, t'es un homme mort.

-Je ferai gaffe, t'inquiète pas. Merci !

-Ouais… »

La bande dessinée fut reposée avec précaution sur le bureau et Eijiro se remit dans l'axe, face à Katsuki. Les deux garçons finirent par se laisser emporter dans une discussion passionnée sur les héros en tout genre, passant des fictifs aux réels, et quand Eijiro remarqua avec horreur qu'il était _déjà_ vingt deux heures, il s'empressa de se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était resté assis mais qui s'était rapprochée de plus en plus du lit de son camarade au fil de la conversation.

« Merde, il est super tard ! Et j'ai même pas mangé… Le carmin regarda autour de lui avant de récupérer le plateau abandonné sur le bureau qui avait eu le temps de refroidir depuis, et lança : j'y vais, bon, euh… Bonne nuit alors. Et tu m'envoies un texto si t'as un problème, hein ?

-Eijiro, j'ai pas trois ans. Je vais passer la nuit, c'est bon.

-Ok, désolé, fit l'adolescent avec un rire embarrassé avant de quitter la pièce, salut ! »

Et la porte se referma dans un claquement, laissant la petite chambre plongée dans un silence étrangement lourd. Katsuki jeta un œil à l'heure qu'affichait son portable. Ils avaient parlé pendant presque trois heures, et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il ne se sentait même pas fatigué, mais d'un autre côté, il avait dormi une grosse partie de la journée. Son regard quitta son écran pour balayer la pièce, et il enragea de réaliser qu'il se sentait bien seul, maintenant que son moulin à paroles d'ami avait déserté.

Oui, bon, ok. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien Kirishima. Il était un imbécile heureux doublé d'un idiot -si seulement c'était possible- avait deux neurones et traînait avec trois cancres qui n'étaient pas mieux lotis que lui, mais… Il avait un côté attachant. Non, en fait : il _était_ attachant. Et Bakugo, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment attaché à personne, trouvait étrangement bizarre cette sensation de manque soudain maintenant que son ami avait quitté les lieux. Mais comme Katsuki restait Katsuki, il ignora tant bien que mal cette désagréable et stupide sensation avant de s'enrouler sous ses draps, fâché contre lui-même pour une raison qu'il comprenait mal, et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier tout ça et de trouver le sommeil…

… Jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Il avait laissé son réveil programmé avec l'espoir de pouvoir se réveiller un matin, assez en forme pour reprendre les cours. Lorsque la sonnerie stridente du petit appareil le tira de son sommeil, il se redressa entre ses couvertures, se passant une main sur les yeux. Il étouffa un bâillement avant de remarquer que, ô joie, les courbatures qui tiraillaient les muscles de son dos avaient disparu. Bon, il se sentait encore un peu fatigué et à bout de forces, mais il avait assez attendu et avec un bon petit déjeuner, serait remis sur pied en moins de deux. Il sortit de la chaleur bienfaitrice de son lit pour s'étirer, testant son corps par la même occasion, avant qu'un rictus satisfait ne prenne possession de ses lèvres : il se sentait mieux.

Il empoigna son uniforme sagement pendu dans son placard et descendit en un clin d'œil aux salles de bain communes encore désertes à cette heure-ci. Il remplit jusqu'à ras-bord une bassine d'eau brûlante dans laquelle il versa une généreuse quantité de savon, puis soupira de bien être lorsqu'une fois installé, il put commencer à se faire une toilette digne de ce nom. Il avait passé trois jours à macérer sous ses draps et il devait avouer que sentir l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit la sensation d'une délivrance.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était habillé, installé à l'une des tables de la cuisine, engloutissant un généreux petit-déjeuner bien calorique qui lui permettrait de tenir toute la matinée. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main une fois qu'il eut terminé, et remonta dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac de cours avant de partir pour de bon. Une fois la sacoche sous le bras, il referma sa porte et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir pour reprendre l'ascenseur dans le sens inverse.

Alors que les pans métalliques s'ouvraient au jeune homme dans un souffle, un claquement retentit dans son dos. Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, c'était Eijiro. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il le vit, passa d'une expression passablement neutre à l'incarnation même de la joie. Il se précipita vers lui, l'air ravi que son camarade ait reprit du poil de la bête :

« Katsuki ! T'as mis ton uniforme ? Tu reviens en cours ? Ça va mieux ? »

Face à cette avalanche de questions, le cendré se contenta d'abord de grogner de mécontentement en fronçant les sourcils :

« Tu vois bien que oui, andouille.

-Super ! Mais t'es sûr que ça va vraiment mieux ? Recovery Girl avait dit que tu devrais rester au lit une semaine…

-Ouais, ben la vioque s'est trompée, fit Katsuki en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Il demanda le rez-de-chaussée et les portes se refermèrent sur les deux adolescents. Eijiro était ravi :

-J'suis sûr que c'est parce que je t'ai soigné, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Qu… ? Arrête tes conneries, tu m'as pas soigné du tout ! Et j'suis robuste, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'une pauvre grippe minable va me tenir cloué au lit une semaine ? Quelle blague ! »

Eijiro ricana en voyant son ami se défendre avec véhémence. Il adorait le taquiner pour le voir sortir de ses gonds à la seconde où la provocation passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il était vraiment content de le voir de retour parmi les vivants. Le voir lui, toujours si fort, puissant, grande gueule, terrassé par un virus lui avait fait une drôle d'impression. Bien que Katsuki ne soit qu'un ami pour lui… Bon, d'accord, un très bon ami, il n'avait pas trop aimé le voir dans un tel état. Il avait été inquiet, d'où le fait qu'il soit resté aux aguets des moindres besoins et demandes de ce dernier pendant ces quelques jours. Mais à présent, la petite bombe sur pattes avait l'air de se porter comme un charme au vu de la gueulante qu'il poussa sur le pauvre Izuku qui n'avait rien demandé lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans le couloir.

Eijiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un rictus moqueur qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Il zyeutait son ami du coin de l'œil avec une grande affection dans le regard. Ouais, Katsuki lui avait définitivement manqué.

_§§§_

Après les quatre heures de cours théorique de la matinée, la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause déjeuner retentit dans les couloirs de Yuei.

Les deux garçons allèrent s'isoler sur le toit pour déjeuner dans le calme. La fin du moins d'avril était chaude, et un vent tiède faisait glisser les nuages clairs qui maculaient le ciel. Eijiro se débarrassa de son sac de cours qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds, s'appuyant contre le mur et s'y laissant glisser pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Pendant que son ami l'imitait, il s'étira et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Il ne put s'empêcher de surveiller son camarade du coin de l'œil, encore surpris qu'il se soit remis sur pieds si vite, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer :

« Quoi ? 'Va falloir que t'arrête de me mater comme ça, hein.

-Pardon, fit Eijiro en détournant les yeux, un petit rire amusé lui échappant malgré tout. Je suis juste content que tu sois de retour.

-J'ai manqué trois jours de cours, c'est pas comme si j'étais parti huit ans.

-Je sais, mais c'était pas pareil sans toi ! Eijiro écarta les bras comme pour appuyer ses propos. Katsuki leva un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? »

Un nouveau coup de vent souffla et découvrit les rayons du soleil qui vinrent glisser jusque sur les deux lycéens. Katsuki reprit, bougonnant :

« … Merci.

-Hm ? T'as dit un truc ? »

Cette fois-ci, le cendré grogna, définitivement agacé. Il n'avait pas retrouvé son ami depuis quelques heures qu'il avait déjà envie de le cogner pour lui remettre les idées en place. C'était grave, à ce niveau-là.

« J'ai dit merci ! Gueula-t-il, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il était embarrassé, mais il le camouflait bien sous une colère de façade. Le carmin se retourna vers lui, une surprise sans précédent aux traits.

-Quoi ? Tu… Attends, tu viens vraiment de me remercier, là ?

-J'te jute que je vais t'en coller une, connard ! »

Alors que Katsuki l'empoignait par la chemise pour mettre ses menaces à exécution, Eijiro le repoussa gentiment, plus hilare qu'effrayé face à la violence de son ami.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais ! Si tu me remercies pour, euh… Pour avoir pris soin de toi, c'est normal. J'allais pas te laisser crever, non plus.

-Déjà, j'allais pas crever ! Comme si j'avais besoin de qui que ce soit ! Et ensuite t'as pas pris soin de moi, ok ? Tu m'as juste rendu un service, c'est tout !

-Ben…

-La ferme ! »

Eijiro étouffa un nouveau rire derrière sa main, plus qu'amusé par le côté tsundere de Katsuki. Il n'insista pas plus sur la question, voyant que le cendré bouillonnait de rage et il devait avouer qu'il ne tenait pas à se faire exploser sur le toit du lycée. Il hésita quand même un instant à ajouter quelque chose, et décida de se lancer :

« Et puis, euh… C'était vraiment pas un problème. Je t'apprécie pas mal, tu sais. »

Bakugo, qui avait commencé à déballer son repas, s'arrêta en pleine tâche pour lui jeter un regard dubitatif :

« Comment ça ?

-Ben, je… J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi quoi ! On est super potes et tout, alors, euh…

-Oui bon, ok, j'ai compris. » Trancha Katsuki qui avait tourné la tête dans l'autre direction. Eijiro aurait pu jurer qu'il avait les oreilles rouges, mais de son côté, il n'était pas mieux.

Bah, le principal, c'était qu'il se sente mieux et qu'il soit revenu en cours. Il avait été honnête, tout à l'heure, quand il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas pareil sans lui. Parce qu'à présent, le cendré faisait partie de son entourage, et même si l'entendre dire tout haut semblait mettre ce dernier mal à l'aise, Eijiro ne s'en priverait pas, car il était on ne peut plus sincère quand il lui disait à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Et puis après tout, si Katsuki n'affirmait pas le contraire, c'est que ça devait être réciproque, non ?

* * *

Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout ! Bravo !

Voilà, c'était ma contribution, ça ne traitait pas de l'anniversaire à proprement parler mais c'était quand même pas mal centré sur ce casse-couille de petit emmerdeur (si, je vous assure, je l'adore) alors j'me suis dit _« eeeeeeh ça serait cool d'en faire un OS d'anniv' ! »_. Quelle vie palpitante.

J'ai choisi de ne pas en faire un KRBK explicite, pour changer un peu. À vous de voir s'il y a vraiment de l'amour dans l'air ou simplement une trèèèès forte amitié!

Merci à vous d'avoir lu en tous cas, j'espère que vous avez ri et/ou que ça vous a plu, et double merci si vous choisissez de laisser une petite trace de votre passage :D

**P.S. :** POUR CEUX QUI ATTENDENT LE FILS D'UN ROYAUME ça arrive ! Je planche dessus et j'ai bien avancé, je devrais être capable de le poster bientôt- AH OUI PARCE QUE JE SUIS EN VACANCES J'AI OUBLIÉ DE LE PRÉCISER. Oui pardon, on avait dit plus d'agression en majuscule. Désolée. Bref, ça va venir ! Merci de votre attention et à très vite !


End file.
